


Shadow of the Past

by CaptainShananigans



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Jackunzel Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShananigans/pseuds/CaptainShananigans





	1. Chapter 1

In the time that Jack had gotten to know the princess he had gained new affections that he didn’t think he could have. There was always something new about her that he was learning. For once he met someone that he had to keep up with instead of the other way around.

“This way Jack!” She shrieked excitedly grabbing his wrist and pulling him through a waterfall into a dark cave with a winding path. Today marked a year since Rapunzel fell into his world and marked a year since Jack couldn’t get the dancing thoughts of her out of his mind.

Rapunzel had learned very quickly that Jack was like a child at times and needed to be kept on his toes or he would get bored. Since Rapunzel grew up by herself having to keep herself busy all the time it wasn’t much of a challenge. Jack was just someone she could share the lonely experience of growing up with, without having to explain.

“Where are we going?” Jack felt his face glimmering like it always did when she was around him. All he caught while running behind her was the shine of her white teeth bearing that smile he loved so much. Obviously she wasn’t going to tell him.

Finally after the trek through the dark Jack caught a glimpse of the moon at the end.

“Ready?” Rapunzel turned her head slightly and captured his blue eyes while picking up speed, “Don’t let go.” Her smile widened.

“Wha—” As the moon got closer the cave opened up into the sky and the ground disappeared. For a moment they were suspended in mid-air. She turned her face to him grinning from cheek to cheek; green eyes reflecting the moon. Her lips started to form words that he couldn’t quite understand and before he could find out the air started whizzing past him. Gravity was ready for them.

Rapunzel’s screams of joy pierced the air and filled him with immense bliss. He felt her grip tighten as they approached the blanket of snow. It was his turn to surprise her. As the ground rushed towards them Jack flung her onto his back and used his staff to create a frozen ramp. He landed on his feet and using his staff created a continual track in front of them.

The princess squealed with pleasure as the snowflakes tingled her nose and gripped tighter around Jack’s shoulders so she wouldn’t be lost in a gust of wind. She closed her eyes leaning her head against his and inhaled the cool air. As frozen as Jack felt at times, he had the sweet scent of newly fallen snow.

Jack always felt like a burden to her because he knew he wasn’t easy to handle. He’s a prankster. He is the definition of fun. So seriousness was never really his way, but this young girl had somehow found a way to understand that and never tire of it. Remarkable was the only way he could describe it.

He glanced back from where they came and saw a large mountain with a small opening near the peak. It must have taken her sometime to find that, but it definitely gave him his adrenaline fix for the day.

“Ellie, that was fantastic!” Jack chuckled sliding to a stop near town. He hadn’t let her down yet because she radiated heat and it felt amazing against his back, “How did you even find that?”

“Oh, you know, just some time spent looking around.” Rapunzel nuzzled her nose against the back of his neck. Smiling uncontrollably. She was so adorable sometimes that it was hard for Jack to contain his excitement.

“Well, now it’s your turn blondie. Close your eyes.” He felt and heard her giggle and couldn’t help but laugh as he continued walking, “Don’t open them until I say to. I’ll know if you do!” He playfully jumped up into the air just to feel her squirm to get a better grip around his neck.  
Moments later he stopped and slipped her off his back, “On the count of three…”. He stepped away and his voice got soft.

“Jack?” She felt a pinch of exhilaration as he stepped away.

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three…”

She slowly refocused her vision and was standing in the center of what appeared to be lanterns. They were beautiful spewing all different colors, shapes, and sizes. The lanterns at home were beautiful, but this was extravagant. It’s as if the colors in her paintings came to life.

“This… is beautiful.” She stood speechless not being able to turn fast enough to look at them all, “Jack?” with the light of the lanterns it was difficult to see out into the darkness. She felt a slight breeze pick up and watched all the lanterns lift as if being pushed up by an invisible hand.

Watching the lanterns lift with such grace was like watching dancers perform at best, “You always mentioned lanterns from where you're from, but this was the best I could find.” Her eyes adjusted giving the voice a form leaning against a tree, “I had a bit trouble making them. Each time I touched them they would freeze over, harden, and then break. So the kids helped a bit.” He scratched the back of his head looking away and tried to shrug the embarrassment off as a ‘no big deal’ kind of thing.

“No Jack, they’re wonderful! They look just like the ones back home!” Her laughter rang through the small valley as she spun looking up into the spiral of lanterns ascending into the night sky.

“Ya know, Rapunzel.” For the first time Jack felt nervous. He’d never felt this kind of emotion before so putting it out into words felt like speaking another language. His gaze fell upon her dazzling green eyes as she stopped spinning. It was hard not to stare at her with longing. Someone who finally knew what it was like to grow up alone in a way with no one understanding his solitude except this little blonde princess, “Today has been fantastic in every way. Just absolutely amazing!” It was as if she weren’t just the sun, but the moon as well when he stared at her.

She reached her hand out to him and smiled, “I agree.”

He pushed off the tree and reached for her hand then stopped dead in his tracks. Her eyes became wide in worry and terror.

Almost silently, “Jack…”. In a heart-shattering second her expression went from compassion to lifeless.

“Rapunzel?” He touched her hand and it burned his. He jumped back. It wasn’t burning from heat, but it was so cold it burned. How can that be?

A sinister laugh filled the air and each lantern that was sparking up the moment with magic became encased in black fire and dissipated.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this moment Frost, but the party will have to end here.” His voice was irreplaceable, “Plus it has been fun watching you build this oh so touching relationship with her.”

Jack hissed in anger swinging his staff around trying to hit anything he could. A black shadow slithered into a physical form next to Rapunzel. Jack immediately swung around to hit him.

“I wouldn’t do that boy.” He smiled petting her hair, “You might not be able to touch her, but she can still feel. Still hurt.” He sneered at Jack as he lowered his weapon, “It was difficult to get to her. Always having to watch and wait, but I knew the time would come.” 

“What do you want this time Pitch? We sent you away along time ago and we’ll do it again!” It was becoming difficult to contain his rage, but to keep from recklessly hitting her he had to.

“Poor dear doesn’t even know. Pity. ” Pitch opened up a black void that started taking Rapunzel under, “Look Frost, It’s nothing personal really.” His teeth flashed from behind his wicked grin. 

He wasn’t going to let him do this. Pitch had tried taking everything from him before but not this time. As irrational as it seemed Jack pushed off the ground and went blurring past pitch grabbing Rapunzel by the arms, yanking her from the void. He gritted his teeth in agony as he continued to race away from where he was.

The pain seared into the palm of his hands as he raced deeper into the forest. He heard the jingling of a sleigh and shot up into the air. 

North was right on time.

Blaring black fog their way Pitch was enraged. He glared at Frost as North opened up a portal and sucked them in.

~~~

“She got away, didn’t she?” A woman spoke to pitch through a black flame dancing in a large stone goblet near his globe.

“Her body did, but mentally she was removed to a secure location.” The center of his globe glowed with a picture of Rapunzel. It showed her moving around in her tower reading, candle making, brushing her hair, and all sorts of little activities as if she were really there, “She doesn’t even realize it’s not real.” Pitch laughed as he pet the dark horse that pranced around next to him.

“We can’t harness the power completely without her connected. Don’t forget that.” The woman hissed, “She shouldn’t have gotten away from me. The little wench will pay.”

“Ah ah ah Gothel. After our agreement is complete.” Pitch glided a crossed the floor encircling the globe observing Rapunzel. 

“If you can get her back.” Mother Gothel laughed and the flame dispelled into black dust.

“Hmmm. Let’s add a twinge of nightmare.” He taunted tapping the globe with his finger enjoying this little bit of darkness while he devised a plan to get her back.

~~~

“Oh Pascal you can’t lift that candle!” Rapunzel giggled as the little green chameleon tried dragging a dried candle with his tail so she could set more down. The sun beamed through the window illuminating the tower. Along the walls were elegant paintings of wondrous places half finished and hair hanging from every banister.

Pascal scoffed as his dropped the candle and ran onto Rapunzel’s shoulder.

“Oh you’re such a doll!” He was her best friend. He was always there for her in her lonely tower. No on ever came except him. He always kept her company when she would read or bake or even model little dresses. To make him happy she would play hide-and-seek. 

After candle making she moved onto baking then painting. Each stroke of the paint brush was a release to her. Every place or face she drew on the wall stared at her when she would sleep. Golden palaces with tiny vibrant birds, earthy caverns with walking eggs, and a red castle cloaked by icy mountains with beautiful hues of green, purple, pink, and blue lights extended throughout the skyline.

Stroke after stroke she felt a sense of familiarity not only from her dreams, but she couldn’t place it.

“What’s wrong Pascal?” Rapunzel spun around in alert noticing Pascal had moved from her side and was staring out the window. Lightening struck through the air and made her squeal. The princess hopped up and raced to the window closing it as rain pounded against the glass clasping Pascal in her hands. 

Of all the things to be scared of Rapunzel hated thunder. It terrified her to no end.

She dove underneath the covers of her four poster bed and shuddered as the tower began to creak with every sway of the thunderstorm.


End file.
